Our Home
by Noctis Horrorem
Summary: After several attempts at breaking into Hermione's flat, she has been ordered by the MLE office to take in a border to keep an eye on the place. Specifically a prisoner of Azkaban granted House Arrest. The most suitable person? None other than Draco Malfoy. How could this even work? Will they be able to trust each other?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat in the Aurors office shaking. It was the third time this month her apartment had been broken into. Nothing was ever taken, but she would always come home to find her door wide open, her things strewn everywhere. Someone was searching for something and she couldn't for the life of her think what it might be.

Ron sat next to her, a supportive arm around her shoulder. "I don't know why you don't just move in with me, 'Mione."

She sighed and shook her head. "We have been there before Ronald. We would kill each other."

Harry stuck his head out of his office and waved her in. She made her way robotically in and sat opposite his desk.

"You need to move out of there Hermione. It's dangerous." Harry stated without beating around the bush.

"It's my home," she whispered. "I can't live with Ron. I would probably rip his head off or curse his balls off after one night. We are just too different to live together. And before you even suggest it, I am not imposing on you and Ginny."

Harry slowly pulled his glasses off and massaged his temples. "We have no other options, Hermione. We can't run fingerprints, the wizarding world has yet to catch up with the muggle word with that bit of science. We can't trace their magical signatures because they aren't using magic, and you refuse to move somewhere safe."

"It's my home," Hermione repeated.

"You'd be safer living on the street," Harry muttered. Out loud he said, "We have one other option. You take in a border. Someone on the Ministry House Arrest Program. They can't leave the property so there is no chance of someone breaking in while you are out again."

"I don't think I am totally comfortable with sharing an apartment with a known criminal Harry." Hermione started wringing her hands. "Most of the criminals coming out of Azkaban now are minor Death Eaters"

Harry shook his head, understanding her worry. "I'll personally make sure you aren't stuck with some homicidal maniac. You know I would never do anything that would put you in danger."

Hermione gave a small nod. Harry was right. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

"Stay with Gin and I the night at least. I'll send Ron over to straighten up the apartment, and in the meantime I'll get someone on finding you a housemate."

Hermione nodded again. "Can I use your floo?" She asked in a small voice.

"Sure, Mione. And tell Gin I'll be about half an hour late while I sort this out, can you?"

They both stood and Hermione threw herself into her best friends arms, wrapping him in a bear hug. "You really are the best Harry." She kissed him on the cheek before walking over to the fireplace, throwing the floo powder. "12 Grimmauld Place!" She shouted before being sucked into the Eather.

* * *

Draco sat on the floor of his tiny damp cell. He no longer shivered like he did when they first brought him here. He was used to the cold and the damp.

His hair hung in long lank strands around his face and his naturally slight frame was bordering on waifish. His pale skin had taken on a transparent quality. He had memorized the little roads and lanes his veins made, imagining a tiny city lived under his skin.

According the scratches he had made in the thick stone walls of his cell he had been imprisoned for just under two years. Each brick represented a month and he made a mark every time a breakfast like meal came through the little slot at the bottom of his door. Of course, there were times he had misbehaved, especially when he had first been imprisoned. He learned quickly bad boys didn't eat. Some days it was just beans. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were beans. Those days got no marks either. Some days it was just overcooked ham and undercooked eggs. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Those days got three marks. maybe he had been in longer. Maybe less. It didn't matter anyway. He had no idea when he would be out.

Originally his jailors had taunted him. Telling him all about the fun they had torturing his infamous Death Eater father. After a few goes of that and receiving no reaction from the boy they switched methods. Then it was how fun his mother was. How she willingly spread her legs to them for a softer mattress or better food. Those were the days he didn't eat. It took him a while to learn to not react to them.

He didn't even know if his mother was in prison. Her trial was after his. She had barely done anything. She had saved Sainted Bloody Potter's life! She deserved better than this place.

"Ha! So the Malfoy heir is still alive, huh?" He heard a voice outside his door. It was recognizable, but he couldn't place it. Maybe a jailor? Maybe he was hallucinating again. It was possible, he hadn't eaten that day.

"Stand back, Mr. Cornfoot while I go in an' shackle 'im up." Came the gruff voice of his regular protagonist cum jailor.

Draco shuffled back to the far wall, shielding his eyes from the light as the door swung open. "Up ya stand, ya piece of shite! Some tosser from the Ministry wants a word with yer!"

He slowly slid himself up the wall. He stood with his legs slightly parted and his hands face down and out before him. It was rare someone wanted to see him. Usually, some Ministry official asking about one thing or the other they had found in the Manor. He knew the drill though. He didn't relish the beating he would get if he didn't comply.

The clink of the thick, dwarf forged chains rang around the room. The Jailor waved his wand and the chains attached themselves around his wrists and ankles. One end of the chain remained in the Jailors' hand like a leash. The man gave it a tug. "Well c'mon with ya then, Death Eater scum. It's bad manners to make them ministry pricks wait."

Draco shuffled behind the Jailor down the dark halls of the Azkaban fortress. All he could see of his visitor was that they were a male and had short black hair. It wasn't Potter though. He couldn't stand to see Potter. Too much had changed since the final battle. He couldn't admit he respected the wizard now.

He was finally led into one of the interview rooms off of his wing of the fortress. Honestly, it just looked like a converted cell. Small room. Thick stone walls. The only difference between his cell and this room was in the place of a tiny flea ridden cot, there was a solid metal table in the center of the room. There was only one chair as well. He was expected to stand.

The man who had come to visit him sat down. "It's been a while, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco stared at the man. He was probably around his age. He recognized him from school. A Ravenclaw maybe? Or a Hufflepuff? "I recognize you, but I don't know your name." His voice was dry and scratchy. You could tell he hadn't spoken in a long time.

"We were at school together. I am Stephen Cornfoot. Now a paralegal with the MLE office." the man flicked his wand, transfiguring a small chunk of the wall that had fallen into a stone stool. "Have a seat. We have some things to discuss."

* * *

Harry had remained incredibly tight-lipped on who her new housemate was to be. "Trust me," he would say, or "Believe me I won't put you in harms way."

For some reason, this only made her more nervous. Yet Harry had never done any wrong by her before, why would he now?

The morning light managed to break through the perpetually dirty windows at Grimmauld Place. It was as if all the dark magic in the past had tainted the house itself.

Hermione dragged her way out of bed and down to the kitchen. Harry was already up, sipping on a steaming mug of coffee. His hair was even messier, and it looked like he had been up for hours stressing.

"'Mione, you have to promise not to get mad with me." he said, stress evident in his voice.

Hermione sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "I'm not going to like my new housemate am I?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Please understand that we didn't make this decision lightly. In the end, from the list of people due to be released, this person is probably going to be the one to cause the least trouble for you."

"Just tell me, Harry, please." Hermione snapped. Her nerves were pulled tighter than a piano wire.

"Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT!"

Harry flinched, and she could hear Ginny running down the stairs.

"I will NOT LIVE WITH DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!"

Harry cowered as he said in a small voice. "Well, Ron's offer still stands and so does mine. Like I said... He was the best of a bad bunch."

"I saw the list, Hermione. It really could have been worse." Ginny said as she sat next to her, rubbing small circles on her back. "I saw Gregory Goyle's name on that list. Can you imagine living with him?"

Everyone in the room shuddered. She couldn't believe she had to babysit Draco Malfoy.

"Or even worse. Pug - Faced Parkinson." Harry added, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Argh!" was all Hermione could manage before she banged her head into the table. "When are we going to do this then?"

"As soon as you are ready. We had one of the paralegals bring him to your apartment at dawn." Harry said sympathetically.

"Might as well get it over and done with then." Hermione's muffled reply was heard.

"Let me get you a coffee before you even consider leaving," Ginny said as she moved over to the muggle latte machine Harry had insisted on getting.

Hermione still hadn't lifted her head, but from the noises coming from the general area of the coffee machine Ginny had finally figured out how to use it.

She couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy. Admittedly, it was better than either Goyle or Parkinson. But Draco Malfoy? Really? Surely there was some little-known robber about to be released from Azkaban or something. Or better yet, just someone who hadn't tried to kill her or torment her for most of her life. Was that seriously asking too much?

Finally, Ginny placed the steaming cup of java down in front of her. "Strong, sweet and milky. Just the way you like it." Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye. "Maybe living with Draco won't be so bad?" She winked at the coffee. "However you might need to get used to the lack of sweetness."

Hermione nearly gagged, and Harry actually wretched at Ginny's implication. "Are you kidding me?" Hermione almost screeched.

"You would have to be cold and blind to not admit he was at least attractive in school Hermione." Ginny grinned matter-of-factly.

"Merlin no! Not even once!" Hermione took a sip of her coffee. "Okay, maybe once. And only because I was a bit tipsy."

Ginny broke into gales of laughter and Harry turned a sickly green color. "I can't believe both my wife AND my best friend have fantasized over the ferret."

* * *

Draco paced around the small, but elegantly furnished living room. So this was to be his new residence. On one side of the coin, it was an upgrade to his Azkaban cell. On the other it was Hermione Granger's apartment. He was contemplating on asking if it was too late to go back.

Stephen Cornfoot sat on one of the plush embroidered couches flicking through some paperwork. He seemed to read Draco's mind. "There is no going back now, mate. You signed the release papers, and Auror's have added the confining wards to the place. Short of committing some grievous crime here, you are here for twelve months."

"But it's Granger! She is likely to cut off my balls and serve them to me for breakfast."

Stephen laughed. The man actually had the nerve to laugh! "Nah, she is harmless when you stay on her good side. A skill, if I recall from school, you had better learn quickly."

Draco just turned around and headed into the kitchen. He didn't even know why they had placed him here. Couldn't he do his house arrest at the Manor? Why wasn't he allowed to stay in one of the units the MLE gave to parolees? Who's idiot idea was it to lock him in a house with Hermione Granger?

Just at that moment, his silent question was answered when Bloody Saint Potter stepped into the room.

* * *

Hermione waited outside her apartment tapping her foot impatiently. She just wanted to get this done so she could lock herself in her room and never have to see the ferret-faced asshole ever again. Harry had only gone upstairs a few moments ago, but it felt like hours had gone by.

How was she supposed to live with Draco Malfoy anyway? He was a prejudiced pig. He was a branded Death Eater. She was tortured on his sitting room floor! How could Harry honestly think this was a wise idea? They would kill each other by sundown.

Finally Harry and a man Hermione recognized as having been in their year at Hogwarts came outside.

"Ms. Granger. Thank you for agreeing to this. I am Stephen Cornfoot. We were at Hogwarts together." He held out his hand and Hermione shook it loosely.

She vaguely remembered the man. He had been in Ravenclaw, but would have fit just as well into Slytherin. He had tried sucking up to her in second year to get better grades. He had been the perpetual tag along, always hanging on to whichever crowd of students could help him better at the time. She had never particularly liked him. Yet he seemed to have grown up some and come into his own.

"Yes, I remember you." She said, barely disguising her dislike of the man. "Is there any paperwork I need to sign? Or can I just go upstairs?"

Stephen shook his head. "No, Ma'am. Everything is signed. I will come up with you again and sit with you both to explain the terms of the arrangement and - "

"Are you saying this is going to affect the way I run my day to day life?" Hermione took a step back and raised her eyebrow at the man.

"Not too much, no. We will need you to come into the MLE office once a month for a meeting on his progress. But that's about it."

"Fine. Let's get this done with then." She swept passed both Harry and Stephen, her jacket flying back in the breeze her body had created.

"She reminds me of Professor Snape," Stephen said in aside to Harry. "I can't tell if that's scary or a turn on."

"Be scared," Harry said with a withering glance. "Be very scared."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had sped up the stairs ahead of Harry and Stephen. She had a lead of about a flight and a half. Now she stood outside her closed apartment door trying to settle the nerves and anxiety that had presented itself.

Finally, she shook her head and muttered to herself "You have an Order of Merlin, First Class and you are still breathing to remind yourself of that. If the ferret does anything to you just curse him or something."

She opened the door and crossed the threshold. Draco stood at her breakfast bar with his back to her. His usually immaculate hair was long and greasy. It had a yellow tinge typical of blonde hair left dirty for too long.

Although his clothes were well made they hung on his frame loosely. She recognized them as the clothes he had worn to trial.

On hearing the opening door, Draco turned around. "Well, I won't say you're a face for sore eyes, Granger." Came his scratchy sounding greeting.

Hermione remained frozen in her doorway. Just at that moment Harry and Stephen came up behind her.

"Well, let's get this finished up so you can settle in Mr. Malfoy," Stephen said as he tried to squeeze past Hermione.

Finally, Hermione snapped back to herself and moved over to sit on one of her couches.

Harry came and sat next to her, grabbing her hand to lend her his strength. She appreciated the gesture but was still mad with him anyway. How was putting her and the ferret in the same room for any length of time a good idea?

"Alright. Mr. Malfoy, if you could come join us?" Stephen's voice took on an authoritative tone. "We need to discuss the rules of your release and have Ms. Granger officially accept guardianship of you."

"So you are saying I don't have to do this?" Hermione asked, hope leaching into her tone.

Harry sighed and held her hand tighter. "Well you accept this or you come stay with Ron or Gin and I. Up to you."

"Fine." Was all Hermione was able to manage.

Draco strolled awkwardly over to the group. It gave Hermione more satisfaction than she would be willing to admit seeing Draco Malfoy so ill at ease.

"So to continue. Mr. Malfoy, you will be allowed access to your wand, however, you now have a trace attached to your person. It is standard procedure given the nature of your crimes and was enacted the moment you signed the release agreement. Every spell you cast will be registered within the Ministry. Alarms have been put in place to alert the Aurors should you cast any of the Unforgivables. Are you both following?"

Draco and Hermione both nodded.

"Furthermore, you will not be allowed to leave the premises without an escort and prior permission from your parole officer. Given the... delicate nature of your release, it has been decided upon that Mr. Harry Potter will be assigned as your parole officer. Ms. Granger, you will also need to report to Mr. Potter weekly with any updates you may think to be of importance regarding Mr. Malfoy's release."

Draco seemed to be turning slightly green at the thought, but Hermione just nodded again.

"Do either of you have any questions?" Stephen finally asked.

Draco shook his head, but Hermione sheepishly raised her hand.

"We aren't in school Ms. Granger. So you can just ask me outright." Stephen said with a chuckle.

"What will happen if Draco breaches his house arrest rules? More to the point, what if he were to use an Unforgivable on me?" Hermione's voice shook as she asked. She had a horrible feeling he would Avada her in her sleep.

"As if I would." Draco scoffed under his breath.

"I wouldn't put it past you, Death Eater." She snapped in response.

"Ahem... back on track. If Mr. Malfoy were to cast any of the Unforgivable Spells, a team of Aurors would be here within a minute to restrain him and take him back to Azkaban. As it would be a breach of his house arrest he would get the regular punishment for using such a curse, as well as an additional punishment along with it. You will be perfectly safe Ms. Granger."

"And what if I feel unsafe here?" Draco's voice was quite, but there was a genuine flicker of fear.

"Then you would need to bring that up to your Parole Officer and they would thoroughly investigate the case." There was impatience in Stephen's voice now. Did the man not remember the way Malfoy was at school? Hermione and Draco both had reason to be suspicious.

Draco stood, and for the first time raised his voice. "Great, so if for some reason I feel the Biggest - Swot - Of - Her - Age is mistreating me in some way, I have to go and complain about it to her best friend, the Boy - Who - Wouldn't - Die. Brilliant idea!"

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy. I am certain Mr. Potter will treat any complaint with the utmost seriousness." Stephen had now started to raise his voice as well.

Harry tried to calm the situation down. "Trust me, Malf - Draco. I know Hermione. If you come to me with a complaint about her then I will know if you are serious or not. And with the exception of Care of Magical Creatures I have never actually known you to lie. So I would treat it seriously."

"That's all well and good for you to say... " Draco muttered.

"Can we just get this done so I can get some rest? I'm getting a migraine from all this bullshit." Hermione finally snapped. "Malfoy, if you keep going on like a petulant child, I will give you something to complain to Harry about. Don't you worry."

"You started it." Draco's gravelly voice spat out, but there was a hint of the malicious twinkle in his eye from school. He was enjoying himself now. She vowed to herself to not egg him on anymore. "So shall we continue?" She asked no one in particular.

"Yes well... Ms. Granger, I will need you to hold out your hand while I cast the Guardian Charm." Stephen said his voice having returned to a professional tone.

Hesitantly Hermione held out her hand as Stephen pulled out his wand.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will need you to hold your hand out under Ms. Granger's." Stephen motion to Draco to hold his hand in the correct way. "Now Ms. Granger I need you to grip his wrist."

Hermione grabbed Draco's wrist, cringing when she could feel the bones underneath.

"Alright, are you both ready?"

Draco and Hermione both nodded hesitantly.

"Good. Let's get this done then. Custos."

A strand of fine silver chain sprouted out of Stephen's wand and wrapped around both of their wrists before absorbing into their skin.

Stephen stood to go. "Well, I am done here. If either of you need anything. Owl me." As he walked to the door, Harry called out to him. "Wait a moment will you Stephen? I'll head back to the office with you, I just want to talk to Hermione quickly before I go."

"I'll be outside the door," Stephen replied before stepping out.

Harry took Hermione's hand and dragged her over to the far corner of the room. "If he so much as looks at you funny and it makes you uncomfortable 'Mione, tell me and I'll look into it. I am sorry about all of this, but it was honestly the best option."

Hermione nodded and hugged her best friend. "I know Harry. I'll be sure to tell you if he makes me feel uncomfortable. You go. I should be alright from here."

Harry gave her a final squeeze before standing back. "I'm watching you, Malfoy. We may not be in school anymore, and you might have been forced to be a Death Eater, but you were still an asshole in school. One toe out of line and you will be back in Azkaban before you can curse my name, you hear me?"

Draco said nothing, only nodded. Harry seemed to accept that. "Owl me tonight and let me know how it all goes, okay?" Harry spoke before leaving.

"Will do Harry. Now go to work." Hermione stated with a smile. "I'm sure I will be fine." Harry gave her one last brief hug before leaving.

* * *

Draco stood awkwardly by the breakfast bar. He was too proud to admit he was scared. He was in a totally helpless position. He almost missed the confining walls of Azkaban. At least there the torture from the guards was purely physical, with the exception of the taunts. This was the Brightest Witch of their Age. Surely she knew of at least a hundred different ways to curse him seven ways to Sunday without anyone finding out. Plus she had Potter to back her up. She could get off totally Scott free for it too. This was a new low for him to be certain.

He watched as she sunk down onto the couch again and closed her eyes. What a foolish move. He thought. Never turn your back on the enemy, even if it is metaphorical. Regardless of the Trace on his magic, he could still hurt her in other ways. He wasn't going to, but he could.

Eventually, she spoke. "Well, don't just stand there Malfoy. If we are going to be living together we may as well get to know each other."

Slowly Draco made his way to the couch opposite Hermione's. As he sat down she opened her eyes. "I would say we could do the whole 'Let's reintroduce ourselves to each other' act, but we have both been through too much for that. So let's get to know each other instead."

Draco remained silent. He didn't know how to handle this situation. This was a totally foreign experience for him. Why was she trying to be nice to him?

"Fine. I'll start," she said on noticing his silence. "My favorite color is indigo. Like the deepest point of the ocean on a sunny day."

He couldn't help it, a small smirk cracked his features. He was finding it hilarious. Gryffindor's Princess was trying to be nice to him. He was definitely in an alternative world.

"Are you going to talk at all?" She asked, clearly getting irritated.

He could tell she was just as anxious as he was so he decided to put her out of her misery. They did have to live together after all. "Orange. Like the sunset. I always found it amazing as a kid the sky could change so many colors."

* * *

Hermione couldn't help herself. She laughed. "I always pictured your favorite color as green!" She had doubled over laughing, clutching her sides. She wasn't sure why she was laughing so hard. Maybe it was all the stress of the last forty - eight hours finally getting to her.

When she had finally recovered Draco was looking at her with a look of both shock and offense.

"Sorry Malfoy. I think I'm just tired or something." She hung her head then looked back up at him, and epiphany hitting her. "Do you have any other clothes than the ones on your back?"

A guarded look crossed his features. "Of course I do. Just not here. Everything is still at the Manor. Or I assume it is anyway."

There was no way either of them could get to the Manor. Hermione thought to herself. And if rumors were correct, all of the Malfoy house elves had been placed in new households so Malfoy couldn't even call for one to deliver him new clothes.

Finally, she had a lightning bolt idea. "I can have someone come by and measure you up for a new wardrobe. And before you accuse me of treating you like a charity case, you can give them your account number at Gringotts so it can be billed to you. In the meantime, I'll ask my cousin for some clothes for you. You can't remain in those robes for the rest of your time here.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. He seemed to be sinking back into himself again. Maybe she shouldn't have laughed.

"Why don't you jump in the shower then. You can use my products till I can get to the shops to get you some stuff. In the meantime, I'll cook us up some breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN  
**So from now on, each chapter will be a different P.O.V, starting with Draco. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. A shout out to Malibu Baybreeze for her review and also to the guest who left a review as well. You guys are sweeties.

* * *

Draco stood under the spray of the warm shower for what felt like hours. The moment he saw the steam escape from the faucet laughter bubbled passed his lips. A hot shower. It had been too long.

He had perused the muggle products on the shelf. He had expected some pink, girlish perfume products but was surprised by the neutrality of the scents.

Eucalyptus and tea tree oil soap, coconut and shea butter 2-in-1. The shampoo was listed as 'natural' and 'organic'. After looking at the packaging a bit longer, he was surprised to find an ingredients list. It was just the same as wizarding products from the looks of things. None of those abrasive muggle compounds.

Once he was washed he just stood under the spray. Why was she being nice to him? He understood the need for civility, but after everything they had both been through... it just made no sense to him.

When Draco felt the shift in the water temperature he decided it was time to leave the warm confines of the shower. He stepped out into the steamy bathroom and relished the feeling of being warm and clean.

Near the door was a floor length mirror. He walked towards it and using a towel he found hanging on a rail to defog the mirror, he inspected himself.

To say he still looked a mess would be an understatement. He could count the ribs in his chest and his hip bones stuck out at an absurd angle. He still had a small amount of muscle tone, but the work he had put into his body before his imprisonment was effectively gone. He was a walking skeleton. He looked up and inspected his face.

His cheeks were hollow and his eyes sunken in. Before Azkaban, he had struggled to grow more than a fine shadow of facial hair however now the baby fuzz had been replaced by a short, scruffy beard. How had he not even noticed it growing? He decided he could wait till his wand had been delivered to him before getting rid of it. He was clearly used to it anyway it would seem.

He looked at his old, dirty clothes on the floor. He had been held in a Ministry holding cell for a month in those clothes before his trial. And he doubted they had been cleaned since his imprisonment. He could actually smell them from here.

"Maybe I'll just shock the witch and walk out naked," he muttered out loud to himself. He was the big bad Death Eater, after all, according to the rest of the world. Strolling naked around his new captors house was nothing compared to the crimes he could commit.

He settled on wrapping a towel around his waist before walking out, deciding it was best not to give the woman any ammunition.

As Draco stepped into the house proper, he could smell something he could only describe as heaven. It was his Amortentia come life, he thought.

Standing in the kitchen he watched as Hermione cooked bacon, sausages and hash browns on the small stove top. He couldn't move, so enraptured by the smell was he.

Hermione didn't even turn to look at him. "Come over and sit! Breakfast will be ready soon."

Slowly Draco made his way to the breakfast bar and sat. He felt incredibly uncomfortable, all things considered, yet the thought of fresh hot food and actually being clean helped him deal with his discomfort.

Hermione placed a plate full to the edges with the food in front of him. It was only then that she realized his state of undress. A bright pink blush spread across her cheeks. "Uhh... before you eat... ahh... did you want to borrow some sweats and a tee shirt or something until I can organize some clothes for you? I think I have some of Ron's old things here..." she trailed off, refusing to make any form of eye contact with him.

"Have I really sunk so low I have to wear Weasley hand me downs? For fuck sake." He muttered. "Fine. If it will make you feel any better go get them."

Hermione scampered off to what was presumably her room. Several moments later she returned with a pair of gray track pants and white tee shirt. Still not making eye contact she handed them to him.

Was she really such a prude she couldn't handle looking at a naked man? It wasn't as if they were involved together or even liked each other. Deciding to make her more uncomfortable he decided to change right there at the table. When he was done he threw the towel at her. "I'm decent now. You can look."

Hermione turned and looked at him, her whole face was flushed now and she still refused to make eye contact. She made herself up a plate and sat beside him. They both ate in silence for a few moments.

"Do you know who will be covering the costs of you babysitting me?" Draco finally asked as he waited for the small amount of food he had eaten to settle before eating more. He didn't want to throw the food back up again later.

"Oh... umm, no." Hermione's voice seemed small. Was she seriously still embarrassed by the towel incident earlier? He had always assumed Gryffindors were braver than that.

"If you have an owl I can use, I'd like to send a letter to my family's attorney. I'll allow you access to my private vault at Gringotts to cover my living expenses and to help pay board." It made him incredibly uncomfortable to have to rely on the girl next to him for anything. At least this way he would at least be able to pay his own way for the little freedom he had.

"That's incredibly generous of you, Malfoy but not required. I have enough to cover-"

"I insist," Draco spoke over the top of her protest. "I can tell the Ministry is imposing me on you. The least that can happen for you at least is to get some compensation out of it. It's not like I am granting you access to my family's vault anyway."

Hermione gave a noncommittal shrug. "I suppose I can take out what I would need for your clothes and food. But there was another reason you are here anyway. Didn't they explain that to you?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I was just told that I was being granted early release and that I was to be staying with a Ministry approved minder for the rest of my term. What do you get out of all this then?" he spat out the last words. He didn't like the idea he was being used as a pawn for some grand scheme.

Hermione was silent for a moment, and when she spoke there was fear laced in her voice. "You are here guarding me as much as I am guarding you. Someone has been breaking into my apartment. Three times already this month. Nothing has been taken, but every time I come home the place is trashed. It's like someone is looking for something, but can't find what they are looking for. They don't use magic because the Ministry can't find any trace of magic other than my own."

Draco's curiosity was piqued now. "How do they get through your wards without magic then? Assuming you have some in place of course. I won't even pretend to think you are dumb enough to forget to place up wards."

"I don't know. I have a muggle repelling charm placed, so they aren't getting a muggle to do it. They only people able to come through my wards are the Order and Ministry employees." Hermione stated, her eyes downcast. It was obvious that these break-ins were affecting her severely.

"Well, that narrows down the culprits, but clearly not by enough. That could still be at least 1000 people." Draco surmised. "So I'm guessing I'm here to curse any idiot who tries to come in here?"

"Except for my friends," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Now that just goes and ruins all my fun." Draco gave her a small smile to show her he was kidding. They returned to their breakfast.

Just as they were finishing up with their breakfast, the ugliest owl Draco had ever seen flew into the room.

"What the hell is that thing!" Draco exclaimed, throwing his chair back in his attempt to be as far away from the owl as possible.

"Don't be so mean, Draco. This is my owl Luzea." Hermione cooed as she untied the morning paper from the bird's leg.

"Are you sure it's an owl? It's hideous!"

Hermione just laughed as she stroked its head. "Don't listen to him, Lu. He is a big mean man."

"I'm not being mean, Granger. I'm actually concerned that the bird might be diseased." Draco had crossed to the other side of the room giving the bird a sceptical look.

"Alright, so he might not be pretty as your old eagle owl, but he is kind and friendly and reliable. Aren't you Luzia?" Hermione nuzzled her nose into the owls feathered face.

"It certainly won't win any beauty pageants, that's for sure," Draco replied.

"Well if you want to send mail off, you will need to use her. I don't have any pretty owls for you to use." Hermione fed it a piece of bacon off her plate.

Draco slowly inched closer to the bird, hoping he didn't catch some horrible disease from it. As he sat down, he had a flashback to Hogwarts and the mangy cat Hermione used to have followed her around. "You have a thing for the hideous sort, don't you? That cat you used to have, that owl, Pot-Head and Weasel."

"I care for things that no one else will. And be nice to my friends, please. If it wasn't for Harry you would still be locked up in Azkaban." Hermione snapped. "I'm going to shower and get ready for the day. Ink and parchment are in the desk draw over there, and if there is anything you need me to get for you, write me a list and I can get them later."

Hermione stomped off to the bathroom and slammed the door. He really had forgotten how much fun it was to stir her up. He walked over to the desk and sat down.

If he was to be honest with himself, he didn't even know if the attorney would even acknowledge the letter. Sure, the man had done his best to keep his family out of Azkaban but he was far from pleased with it. He just did his job. He sighed and took out the ink, a quill and some parchment. It couldn't hurt to try.

Dear Mr. Cobblefrost,

I am unsure if you are aware of this yet, but I have been released from the Hell I was placed in. I am currently under house arrest with one of the Golden Trio. It is my wish if possible, that you make my personal account available to her. She will be accessing it for all of my upkeep needs. Please send a reply with a different owl as this one has another message to deliver.

Sincerely;

D. Malfoy

He signed the letter off with what he hoped was a fairly authoritative looking signature and used Hermione's wax and seal to close the letter.

He knew the letter was obscure, but he had tried his hardest to be clear. He had been trained since he was old enough to write to never put the exact thing you mean in a letter, and this man had dealt with his family long enough to learn to translate any cryptic messages.

Next he penned a letter to his mother. This one turned out a lot harder than the letter to the attorney. He wanted to know if she was alright. If she was doing well. He just couldn't bare asking anyone. He didn't want to look weak in front of his former enemies.

Mother,

Are you well?

Are you there? Or are you here?

Reply as soon as you possibly can.

Your loving son;

D.M

This he just tied in a piece of string he found in a draw. If she was locked away in Azkaban, he didn't want to draw attention to the letter.

Finally, he pulled aside a small piece of parchment to write a list of things he might need.

This took the longest. He had no idea what he might need anymore. He had gotten so used to having nothing.

He settled on some basic toiletries and underwear. That's all he really needed at this point in time.

He tied the two letters to Hermione's owl and sent her on her way. She was actually quite a majestic bird, and, to be honest, not that hideous. He just couldn't help but stir the witch up.

Hermione came out of the bathroom in a long fluffy bathrobe and stormed her way to her bedroom. Clearly she hadn't calmed down any. For some reason, the thought made him feel bad.

It was then that he had the epiphany that he hadn't used _that_ word yet. Not even in his thoughts. Was he ill? He tried to say it and the word wouldn't pass his lips.

Perhaps Azkaban had done him some good afterall.


End file.
